The present invention is related generally to dryers and more specifically to clothes dryers.
Dryers found in the prior art are manually operated by setting a timer which determines the time during which heat is applied to a load to be dried. Often with such dryers, the load is dried before the period set by the timer has elapsed. This causes the dryer to continue to operate even though the clothes are already dried. Such operation represents an inefficient use of the dryer and is extremely wasteful of energy.
Similarly, the time set by the timer may elapse even though the clothes are not fully dried. The operator will not know that the clothes are not dried until he inspects the clothes by opening the dryer door, which allows heat to escape. After the operator has determined that the clothes are not yet dried, the dryer must be restarted by setting the timer for an additional time period. Such operation is an inefficient use of the dryer and is wasteful of energy inasmuch as valuable heat has been allowed to escape from the dryer while the dryer was open. Such operations additionally require the constant attention of an operator to determine whether the dryer must be restarted to complete the drying of the load.
With the advent of man-made fabrics, it is often desirable to shut the dryer off before the load has been completely dried. That type operation requires the constant attention of the operator and the frequent opening of the dryer door to inspect the present condition of the load. Thus, such operations are extremely inefficient, require constant attention by an operator to assure the load is not over-dried or under-dried, and results in a large amount of wasted energy.